Le coeur a ses raisons
by s0-addiiict3d
Summary: Entre jalousie, tromperie, amour véritable que Bella va t-elle choisir Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connait pas...
1. Avis

Bonjour ou Bonsoir chèr(es) lecteurs(trices)!

Ceci est ma première fiction, je sais que le début ressemble beaucoup à Fascination, mais l'histoire va vite changer.J'espère que vous aller aimer cette fiction car je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'é ne ferai pas des mises à jours tous les jours car quand j'écris, j'écris beaucoup lol et puis avec l'école ce n'est pas toujours évident mais j'en ferai généralement le weekend et les chapitres seront très certainement disponibles le dimanche soir, mais lorsque vous vous voulez être prévenu de la suite faites le moi savoir, je vous préviendrai en laissant un commentaire sur votre blog.

Merci de me laisser vos avis qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, c'est ce qui me permettra d'avancer.

Si vous voulez être prévenu de la suite il suffit de laisser un commentaire

Si vous aimez cette fiction faites la connaître ^^ =)

Bonne lecture!


	2. Chapitre 1 PDV BELLA

PDV Bella

Emmet et moi nous étions levés tôt afin de nous préparer, Charlie était déjà parti.

Nous partîmes dans la jeep de mon frère et arrivâmes les premier au lycée.

-Nous voilà donc à notre première journée au lycée. Super, on ne connait personne.

- Bon sang est-ce que tu pourrais te calmer soeurette?! C'est pas la mort! Tu préfèrerais retourner à Phœnix et revoir l'autre crétin?

Bien sur que non, il le savait très bien, j'avais été la première à bénéficier des sautes d'humeur de

Phil. Ma mère était au travail, j'étais rentrée plutôt du lycée. Phil avait eu une sale journée, dès que je suis rentrée il a commencer a me hurler dessus parce que j'avais fait tomber un vase en trébuchant, vu ma maladresse ce n'était pas étonnant. Dès lors pour un tout ou pour un rien il me hurlait dessus, bien sûr parfois il était gentil mais c'était surtout lorsque ma mère était là. Il n'a jamais vraiment osé disputer mon frère, il faisait en sorte que ce soit ma mère qui s'en charge, ma mère finit par être comme Phil, en nous n'en pouvions plus de supporter cela.

- Je suis juste morte de trouille à l'idée de me retrouver avec des gens que je ne connais pas, je suis sûre qu'ils vont tous nous matter comme si on venait de la planète Mars!

Il me serra fort dans ses bras et me fit un baiser sur le front

- T'inquiète je suis là ma petite Bella.

- Merci frérot.

Emmet avait toujours été vraiment très protecteur avec moi, il m'a toujours consolée lorsque je me sentais mal, aucun garçon n'a jamais vraiment pu m'approcher sinon il montrait ses poings et rare étaient ceux qui me courraient après de peur que mon frère ne les persécute avec sa musculature imposante et sa taille on pouvait dire que mon frère était, comment pourrais-je dire " une armoire à glace?" Aucuns des garçons qui étaient sensibles à mon charme n'osaient donc m'approcher, tous... sauf un.

Nous entrions dans l'école afin de nous diriger vers nos classes respectives, Emmet était en terminale, étant plus jeune, j'étais en première. Tout à coup un regard vert émeraude se posa sur moi. Je n'avais jamais vu pareil homme de ma vie, on aurait pu dire que c'était un de ces gars que l'on ne croise que dans les magazines. Il était assez grand, avec un corps parfait son T-shirt moulant laissait deviner une imposante musculature, ses cheveux étaient cuivrés et en bataille. J'étais complètement envoutée par ce garçon.

Il me regardait intensément, malheureusement je dû baisser mon regard car je sentais déjà les signes du rougissement qui me caractérisait parfaitement lorsque j'étais troublée ou gênée. J'étais sûre d'être rouge comme une pivoine et j'avais chaud vraiment chaud, mais lorsque je relevai la tête, il avait disparu.

- Sœurette, ma classe est juste à côté de la tienne, si jamais tu as un problème je serais là en quelques seconde!

Cette attitude caractérisait très bien mon frère, il était toujours comme ça avec moi?

- Ok, Em', merci.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et entra dans sa classe. J'entrai à mon tour en classe comme je pouvais le lire sur mon emploi du temps j'avais français. Quelle ne fût pas ma surprise lorsque je l'aperçus il me scrutais encore une fois de ses magnifiques yeux perçants. Lorsque le professeur m'appela je sortais de mon admiration et rougis, encore...

- Mademoiselle Swan, allez donc vous asseoir auprès de Monsieur Cullen puisque vous avez l'air si fascinée!

Fascinée était bien le mot, comment ne pas être fascinée cet l'être parfait, décidément j'allais avoir beaucoup de mal à me concentrer en classe à côté de cette divinité. J'allai donc m'asseoir à ses côtés, encore plus rouge que je ne l'aurais crus. C'est alors qu'il m'adressa la parole.

- Bonjour, je suis Edward Cullen. Bienvenue à Forks me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Euh... B...b....jour.

Et merde, voilà maintenant que je bégayais, ce garçon allait vraiment me prendre pour une folle.

- - Bonjour, je suis Isabella, enfin Bella Swan. dis-je finalement en me reprenant.

- Je sais on parle beaucoup de toi et de ton frère, Emmet.

- Ah bon?! dis-je feintant la surprise.

Je m'en doutais cette ville est tellement petite que tout le monde est au courant de tout. Bon sang de près ce garçon était encore plus magnifique, même sa voix l'était, un doux ténor.

Il me regardait encore, mais cette fois on aurait dit qu'il attendait une réponse.

- Bella? me dit-il

- Oui? répondis-je rougissant encore et toujours plus.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Décidément ce garçon me faisait beaucoup d'effet, même un peu trop.

- Désolée, quelle était ta question?

Il me regarda avec un adorable sourire en coin qui aurait pu faire fondre le pôle nord

- Je te demandais si tu te plaisais ici, à Forks.

- Euh oui, oui tout à fait, c'est super ici m'exclamais-je

Surtout depuis que je viens de tomber sur toi

Le professeur nous jetai des regards mauvais, je tentai donc de le concentrer sur son cours mais c'était terriblement compliqué je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder discrètement. L'heure passa très vite, il était déjà l'heure du déjeuner. mon frère vint vers moi. Edward, lui était déjà parti.

- Alors ma petite Bella, ça se passe bien en cours, on t'as pas embêtée hein? me dit-il me prenant par les épaules pour nous diriger vers la cafétéria.

- ça c'est très bien passé, j'ai eu cours de français et toi?

- J'ai eu éducation physique. Et devine quoi me dit-il avec son sourire malicieux

J'étais sûre qu'il avait rencontré une fille il me faisait toujours ce sourire dans ces cas là, Emmet sera toujours Emmet! Il attirait toutes les filles en même temps qui ne pouvait pas être attiré par lui il avait beaucoup d'humour et il était une vraie crème. Il n'avait jamais eu de relation longue durée car en général il changeait de fille comme de slip. Mais lorsqu'il les quittaient il n'avait jamais été irrespectueux et en général les filles ne lui en voulaient pas et ils restaient amis.

- Je parie que tu as rencontré une fille répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

- Comment as-tu su? s'étonna t-il

- Intuition féminine, le taquinais-je Emmet, je te connais trop bien

Je l'embrassai sur la joue

- Alors qui est cette fille ?

Il me la désigna discrètement, elle était assise avec d'autres personnes. Cette fille était sublime, un véritable mannequin. Elle était blonde avec de long cheveux bouclés qui lui arrivaient en bas du dos. Elle avait un corps sublime, de longues jambes, une poitrine généreuse, bref cette fille, j'en étais sûre devait en faire des jalouses! À côté d'elle se trouvait un garçon ils devaient être frère et sœur car ils se ressemblaient très fort, il était tout aussi beau, près de lui se trouvait une petite brune, les pointes de ses cheveux partaient en tous sens,elle était très belle presque féerique, un peu comme un lutin. C'est alors que je l'aperçus, il était juste à côté de la petite brune il devaient être proches car il l'embrassa sur la joue. Il devait chercher quelqu'un car il regardait partout dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que je croise son regard et il m'adressa un ravissant sourire.

Ce mec voulait ma mort?! Je lui rendis un sourire timide et le rouge me monta encore une fois aux joues.

Emmet me fit revenir sur terre.

- Alors, elle est bonne hein?

Je le foudroyai du regard essayant de ne pas rire car il me faisait sa petite tête de chien battu.

- EMMET! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on parle d'une fille enfin! Je te l'ai déjà dit combien de fois?

- Des milliers?

Il éclata de rire et je m'offusquais

- Je ne rigole pas Emmet!

- Mais c'est ta tête qui me fais rire! Sérieusement t'en penses quoi?

- Elle est magnifique, tu connais son nom?

- Évidement, Constant. Elle est dans ma classe, son frère aussi on a parler tous les deux en gym. Elle s'appelle Rosalie Hale, le blond à côté c'est Jasper son frère jumeau, la petite brune c'est sa petite amie Alice Cullen et à côté d'elle c'est...

- Edward Cullen, je sais il est à côté de moi en français.

- Fais attention sœurette ce mec saute sur tout ce qui bouge. Et il a plutôt intérêt à pas t'approcher de trop près sinon il va avoir affaire à moi.

Emmet avait raison ce mec ne devait pas s'intéresser à moi et si c'était le cas ça ne serait que pour me mettre dans son lit. Je devrais absolument garder mes distances. Mais comment? Lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur moi c'était comme s'il m'hypnotisait, je suis sûre que s'il me demandait quoi que ce soit je le ferais mais à quel prix? Non! Je devais absolument m'éloigner de lui.


	3. Chapitre 2 PDV EDWARD

PDV Edward

Voilà une semaine qu'on nous saoulait avec l'arrivée de deux nouveaux élèves, le nom d'Isabella Swan et d'Emmet Swan étaient sur toutes les lè me dirigeais en classe de Français. Lorsque je vit une magnifique brune au long cheveux bouclés et au yeux d'un gris merveilleux. Elle était plutôt de taille moyenne mais avait un corps somptueux. J'en étais sûr, cette fille je la mettrais bien assez tôt dans mon lit. Elle était avec son frère, il était assez grand et baraqué, je m'en ferai sûrement un ami. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, je fus parcouru d'un frisson. Cette fille, Isabella parut troublée car elle baissa son magnifique visage et rougis. Cette fille me troublait mais j'étais sûr qu'une fois dans mon lit je l'oublierais bien vite. C'était dans ma nature de coucher avec tout ce qui bouge. Et puis j'avais déjà souffert auparavant. Lorsque Heidi m'avait trompé pour aller avec ce connard de Félix. Dès lors je suis tombé dans une dépression et seule ma mère et Alice, ma soeur arrivaient à me parler, ce fus une période très difficile. Depuis cet évènement j'avais décider de ne plus accorder ma confiance à aucune femme et j'avais une règle bien précise: ne baiser qu'avec elles et les laisser tomber le lendemain, c'était la seule solution pour ne plus avoir à souffrir. J'avais déjà coucher avec plus de la moitié des filles du lycée, cette Bella ne ferais sûrement pas l'exception à la règle. Alice et ma mère n'approuvaient pas la vie que je menais et ma soeur tentait par tous les moyens de me trouver quelqu'un mais je ne prenais ces filles qu'un soir et le lendemain je les envoyait au diable. Ma chère soeur a très vite arrêter ces recherches et m'a laisser vivre ma vie bien qu'elle continue de croire qu'un jour JE TROUVERAIS MON AME SOEUR, je l'ai donc laissé parler. Quand Alice se mettait quelque chose en tête il était très difficile de le lui enlever! Je m'assis à ma place, seul comme j'en avait l'habitude j'avais peu d'amis, les garçons étaient jaloux de ma popularité face à la gente féminine et les filles étaient en colère car je ne les rappelais jamais. Je n'avais que mon meilleur ami Jasper, il désapprouvait ma façon de vivre mais comprenait par quoi j'étais passé lui seul avait été là à m'écouter durant toutes ces heures à me plaindre de cette salope de Heidi! Je fus surpris lorsque je vis Isabella entrer en classe. Cela serait encore plus facile que prévu, elle serait tout les jours et très certainement dans plusieurs cours à côté de moi. Je la regardai intensément, elle me fascinait, je la voulais comme je n'avais jamais voulu aucune fille. Mr Holt appelait Isabella, mais comme elle continuait de me fixer. Lorsqu'elle réagit enfin elle rougit violement, cette fille m'intriguait.

- Mademoiselle Swan, allez donc vous asseoir auprès de Monsieur Cullen puisque vous avez l'air si fascinée!

Elle vint et s'assit à côté de moi, elle dégageait une délicieuse odeur de freesia qui m'envoutait. Elle était toujours aussi rouge mais cela lui allait à merveille, elle était réellement magnifique et bientôt elle serait à moi le temps d'une nuit ensuite je passerais à autre chose. Quel salaud j'étais n'empêche! Je décidai de me présenter histoire de faire plus ample connaissance.

- Bonjour, je suis Edward Cullen. Bienvenue à Forks, lui dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

- Euh... B...b....jour. me répondit-elle visiblement troublée. si je la déconcertait à ce point ce ne serrait plus qu'une question de temps avant que la belle ne passe entre mes mains . Cepandant elle se reprit.

- Bonjour, je suis Isabella, enfin Bella Swan.

- Je sais on parle beaucoup de toi et de ton frère, Emmet.

Elle eut l'air surprise, mais elle aurait dû savoir que Forks est une petite ville et tout le monde savait tout sur chacun, dans cette ville il n'y avait pas de place pour le secret.

- Ah Bon?

Nous continuames de nous fixer. Je lui posai une question mais elle eut l'air d'être ailleurs

- Bella?

Elle me répondis en rougissant. Étais-je si intimidant?

- Oui?

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Désolée, quelle était ta question?

Je lui fit mon plus beau sourire de nouveau, afin de me la mettre dans la poche.

- Je te demandais si tu te plaisais à Forks.

- Euh oui, oui tout à fait, c'est super ici!

Nous dûmes arrêter de discuter car Mr Holt nous lançait de méchants regards, je pense que s'il avait eu des fusils à la place des yeux, il y aurait longtemps qu'il nous aurait fusillés Bella et moi. C'est vrai Mr Holt détestait qu'on parle lorsqu'il donnait cours, il en devenait fou!

L'heure du déjeuner sonna enfin et je me précipitai afin de rejoindre ma soeur et mes amis.

J'étais heureux de retrouver ma soeur, Jasper et Rosalie. Ils étaient les personnes à qui je tenait le plus et sans eux je serais devenu une piètre personne, ils m'avaient ouverts les yeux à propos d'Heidi et ils m'avaient soutenu. Alice et moi connaissions Jasper et Rose depuis notre naissance, leurs parents étaient de très proches amis aux miens. Je la vit arriver avec son frère et la fixait avec insistance, elle devait être en grande conversation avec son frère car elle ne remarqua pas que je la regardai.

- Eh mec, arrête de la mater tu veux ? me dit Japer taquin.

- Je vais me la faire! lui dis-je bien déterminer à le faire.

- si j'étais toi, je n'y compterais pas trop, son frère serait capable de te tuer, Rose et moi avons parler avec en cours tout à l'heure, il adore sa sœur. Il m'a déja prévenu de la surveiller au cas ou lui ne pourrait le faire.

- Rien ne vaut le défit, c'est encore plus excitant quand il y a du danger.

- Mon pauvre, quand cesseras-tu tout ça me dit-il

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as trouvé l'amour de ta vie qui soit dit en passant est MA SOEUR, que je vais faire le même. Il me les faut toutes mec!

J'entendis Alice et Rose parler du nouveau

- Il est vraiment trop beau ce mec , je me le ferais bien! dit Rose

- Enfin Rose. répondit ma sœur . Tu n'en as pas marre de coucher à gauche à droite?

- Écoute chérie, c'est le seul moyen de ne pas souffrir et d'en profiter à max!

Alice fit un clin d'oeil à Rose en regardant Jasper discrètement avec son petit air malicieux

- N'empêche, c'est vrai qu'il est canon!

- Hey toi! Je te signale que tu es à moi! Lui dit-il vexé

- Oh mon chéri, je sais bien. Tu es à moi et je suis à toi. Je t'aime trop pour aller avec quelqu'un d'autre

Et ils s'embrassèrent tous les deux sous les yeux dégoutés de Rose et de moi même.

- Rose t'as envie de te faire Emmet?

- Et comment!

- J'ai un truc à te proposer.

- vas-y!

- Tu séduis Emmet et tu deviens super copine avec sa sœur, ensuite tu t'informe sur tout ce que Bella aime, je veux tout savoir sur elle, j'en ai vraiment besoin pour la séduire sors souvent avec Emmet, comme ça je pourrais avoir du temps pour m'occuper de sa sœur.

- Ok ça me semble correct!

- Super, je t'adore Rose.

- Ce n'est pas que pour toi que je fais ça!


	4. Chapitre 3 PDV BELLA

PDV Bella

De retour à la maison, mon père n'était pas encore là. Je montai directement les escaliers et allai dans ma chambre. J'avais l'habitude d'être seule, ma mère n'étais jamais à la maison quant à Phil je faisais de mon mieux pour l'éviter lorsqu'il était dans les parages. J'étais donc la plus part du temps seule à la maison. Emmet, lui était soit chez sa nouvelle petite amie soit au football. c'était d'ailleurs à un des ses match que notre mère avait rencontré Phil. Ce dernier était venu assister au match de son neveu Ethan. Ethan... un garçon magnifiquement beau, un beau brun aux yeux d'un bleu magnifique avec un corps à en faire damner un dieu! Malheureusement Ethan était le genre de gars qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sauter sur toutes les filles qui pouvaient croiser son regard bleu azur. Nous étions sortis près de deux ans ensemble, un vrai record m'avait-il dit un jour. Au début je me méfiait de lui j'avais peur qu'il se moque de moi, mais très vite les sentiments ont pris le dessus. Il faut dire aussi qu'il savait s'y prendre avec les filles, il avait les mots pour me rendre folle, c'était un beau parleur. Je suis très vite tombée amoureuse de lui. Un jour, alors que je sortais de chez moi je l'ai vu avec une autre fille. Après quelques " investigations", j'ai découvert qu'il me trompait depuis 2ans. Heureusement pour lui Emmet n'était pas au courant de cette relation. Ethan et Emmet etaient meilleurs amis. Mon cher frère ne supportant pas qu'on approche sa petite soeur aurait pris cela comme une trahison et il ne l'aurait pu le pardonner. Malgré ce que m'avait fait Ethan je ne voulais pas qu'il perde mon frère. Il m'avait fait souffrir comme jamais aucun garçon ne l'avais fait, comment avait-il pu me faire cela? je n'en revenait toujours pas. Je le haïssais je ne voulais plus jamais le revoir j'étais partie afin de passer à autre chose et oublier enfin toute la peine qui consumait mon coeur jour après jour. Ethan ne semblait pas comprendre que je ne voulais plus avoir à faire à lui. Il avait été fou de rage d'apprendre mon départ pour Forks, il y a deux mois. Durant ces deux mois il n'a fait que me harceler, il m'aimait toujours, il était prêt à changer, paroles, toujours des paroles malgré son petit numéro j'ai tenu bon. Et puis j'avais de bonne raisons pour quitter Forks, la situation à la maison était pire chaque jours Phil était on ne peux plus désagréable et ma mère n'écoutait que lui, on aurait dit qu'elle ne voyait que par lui. Ils nous était donc impossible à mon frère et moi même de rester dans cette maison. À présent seul comptaient Emmet et Charlie.

Tout à coup la porte claqua violemment, me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

- Bella chérie, je suis là. cria Emmet d'en bas

- J'arrive Em'

Je descendis lentement en espérant ne pas louper ne marche. À la dernière marche Emmet me prit dans ses gros bras et embrassa mon front. Hum, il était de bonne humeur à mon avis il avait déjà rencontré une fille.

- Alors petite Bella, comment s'est passé ton premier jour?

- Très bien et toi Emminou? lui dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire, je savais qu'il détestait lorsque je l'appelais ainsi.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, tu sais très bien que je déteste ça. Tu veux peut-être que je me venge?

Emmet était quelqu'un de très joyeux mais aussi de très farceur, un jour il avait mis de la peinture bleue dans le tube de dentifrice de ce cher Phil, ce dernier avait eu la mâchoire bleue pendant pratiquement deux semaines

ce jour là j'avais cru que Phil le tuerai mais il n'en a rien fait il avait bien trop peur d'Emmet. Je décidai donc d'arrêter ne voulant pas qu'il m'arrive une chose de ce genre.

- Ok, j'arrête!

- C'est mieux comme ça. Devine quoi?

J'en étais sûre il avait un rencard, il me faisait toujours le coup du " Devine quoi?", il n'avait toujours pas compris que depuis tout ce temps il n'y avait plus rien à deviner, je connaissais trop bien mon frère, je jouai quand même le jeu, histoire de ne pas gâcher son plaisir. Je fis semblant de réfléchir.

- Dis moi je n'en peux plus d'attendre!

- J'ai un rencard!

Comme si je ne le savais pas, je jouai tout de même la surprise.

- C'est vrai?! Mais c'est super frérot, à peine débarqué et tu te trouve déjà une fille, ça change des habitudes pas vrai?

- Pourrais-tu arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule? S'il te plait ça serait gentil petite sœur!

- Mais bien sûr GRAND FRÈRE! Alors qui est l'heureuse élue?

- Rosalie Hale

- Eh bien tu n'as pas perdu ton temps, Quand est ce vous aller vous voir?

- Ce soir, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de rester seule, papa m'a appelé il ne rentrera pas ce soir il est sur une grosse affaire de vol

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai l'habitude Em', ne te tracasse pas je suis assez grande tu sais.

- Je t'aime soeurette

- Je t'aime aussi frérot

- Bon, je vais aller prendre une douche et me préparer, Rose devrait arriver, si je ne suis pas la pour l'accueillir tu sais ce que tu as à faire...

- Je la met dehors... je rigole ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas faire de mal à ta nouvelle conquête, aller file

Une demi-heure plus tard quelqu'un sonna à la porte, j'allai ouvrir.

- Salut Rose!

- Oh bonjour bella, quelle belle surprise je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

- J'habite ici tu sais lui dis-je en souriant

- Je sais mais je pensais que tu serais encore en cours.

- Non, nous avons terminer plus tôt notre prof de biologie était absent.

- Emmet est prêt?

- Non je ne crois pas, il reste toujours des heures sous la douche mais viens ne reste pas dehors, allons discuter un peu au salon, nous nous y installâmes Rose pris la parole en premier lieu.

- Alors tu te plais a Forks?

- ça change de Phoenix, mais je m'y plais assez bien.

- On devrait sortir et se faire une journée shopping, Alice viendrait elle aussi. Et puis de cette manière nous pourrions faire plus ample connaissance. ça t'irais d'y aller demain?

- Avec plaisir, adore le shopping!

- Super, tu vas voir on va trop s'amuser!

Emmet vint près de nous et prit Rosalie par la taille.

- Bon on y va? dit-il avec empressement

- Emmet, ne sois pas si pressé voyons ce n'est pas correct!

Il rougit violemment. Emmet ROUGIR? ce la fit sourire Rose

- Allons-y dit-elle en lui prenant la main, À demain Bella!

- Oui à demain Rose, amusez-vous bien et pas de bêise hein?

Je les regardaient avec un grand sourire , ils rougirent tous les 2 et partirent mains dans la mains. Je ne sais pour quelle raisons mais ces deux là sembalient s'être trouvés.

Tout à coup l'image de deux magnifiques yeux verts s'empara de mon esprit, Edward... décidement ce garçon me faisait de l'effet, son sourire..., son corps.... Non bella ça suffit! Je devais absolument arrêter de penser à lui de cette manière, si je ne voulais pas encore souffir, ce mec était un vrai courreur de jupons, décidément je n'étais attirée que par ce genre de garçons. Mais lui est ce qu'il s'intéresse à moi? Non je suis bien trop bal-nale et inintéressante! Et puis pourquoi est ce que je devrais lui plaire tout d'abourd ce type ne m'aime pas et ne s'intéresse pas à moi ensuite il ne m'intéresse pas... enfin je crois. Rohh ce garçon m'attire incroyablement je ne peux le nier, il faut absolument que... Tout à coup mon téléphonne sonna interromppant mes pensées, je décrochais sans vérifier le numéro.

- Allô?

- Allô, Bella, c'est moi...


	5. Chapitre 4 PDV EDWARD

PDV Edward

J' étais dehors, dans une ruelle avec ma copine du jour. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà? Ah oui... Jessica. Nous allions passer aux choses sérieuses, lorsque mon téléphone sonna je décrochai:

- Ah!!! Mais c'est pas possible d'être interrompu comme ça!

- Désolée frérot, pourrais-tu venir me chercher au centre commercial Jazz à la voiture...

- Tu ne sais pas demander à Rosalie.

- Rose est partie chercher Emmet.

- Quoi?

- Ben oui, elle a un rencart avec.

- Elle perd pas le nord cette fille!

Alice rigola, j'adorais ma sœur, elle étais toujours très joyeuse c'est elle qui apportait la joie à la maison. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être fatiguante parfois, enfin presque tout le temps, elle voulait avoir le contrôle sur tout, voulait que tout soit parfait, c'était une véritable hystérique lors de ses séances intensives de shopping, on n'arrivait plus à la suivre. Mes parents étaient des personnes formidables, mon père était psychologue pour les stars on pouvait dire qu'il connaissait la plus part des stars et leurs secrets mais secret professionnel oblige il ne pouvait rien révéler, pour le plus grand malheur des journalistes, ma mère était décoratrice d'intérieur, elle était très reconnue dans sa profession et tous voulaient que Mme Cullen décore sa maison.

Enfin Rose allait mettre son plan a exécution, en tout cas je l'espérais. Cette fille Bella me rendait fou, je ne sais pour quelle rasions j'avais une folle envie d'elle, elle m'obsédait. Je voulais qu'elle soit mienne, le temps d'une nuit... enfin, je pense... Mais qu'est ce que je pouvais bien lui trouver?! Il est clair que cette fille avait du potentiel... NON cette fille était SUBLIME, mais elle n'était pas réellement mon style de fille, en général je n'aimais que les blondes a TRÈS grosse poitrine. Mais Bella était d'une réelle beauté. Tous les garçons du lycée voulaient déjà se la faire, mais c'est moi qui l'aurais! Je passai chercher Alice au centre commercial et nous rentrâmes à la maison. Aussitôt arrivée, Alice téléphona à Jazz' pour qu'il vienne à la maison. Ma soeur était amoureuse de mon meilleur ami depuis la maternelle mais il avait fallu un certain temps avant que ces deux là avouent les sentiments qu'il avaient l'un envers l'autre. Je l'entendais au téléphone:

- Allô mon chéri?

- ....

- Tu peux passer à la maison?

- ...

- Très bien, je t'attends

- ...

- Moi aussi je t'aime

Nous attendîmes Jasper au salon, peu de temps après il arriva. Ma soeur sauta littéralement dans les bras de mon meilleur ami.

- Mais enfin Alice, ces choses là se font généralement dans des chambres, tu vois sur un lit,dans des couvertures... lui dis-je pour la taquiner.

- La ferme Eddy! Je ne te dis rien quand tu ramènes toutes ces filles à la maison. De plus vous faites un boucan incroyable. Et puis on est pas obligé de le faire dans une chambre n'est-ce pas Eddy?

Là elle avait marqué un point, il faut dire qu'une fois ma chère soeur m'avait retrouvé avec une fille sur la table de la cuisine et on peut dire que nous ne faisions rien de très sage. Et la dernière fois que j'avais fais ce sport dans la chambre, celle-ci s'était retrouvée dévastée.

- C'est vrai Ed', la dernière fois on a cru que ta chambre avait reçu la visite d'un tremblement de terre! dit mon "meilleur ami"

- Mec, tu pourrais être un peu de mon côté non? Est-ce que ma soeur ta déréglé le cerveau? Tu te souviens de ton meilleur ami, ton confident? Dis-je d'un air faussement dramatique

- Désolé vieux, mais c'est vrai! Cependant je t'aime toujours. Me dit-il taquin.

- Les gars je dois vous laisser seuls quelques instants maman a besoin de moi, nous devons faire quelques emplettes!

- Al' tu me fais venir et puis tu pars!

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps mon amour, et puis comme ça vous aurez l'occasion de vous déclarez votre flamme! dit-elle se retenant de rire, elle l'embrassa m'embrassa sur le front. Arrivée à la porte elle se retourna:

- Ne faites pas de bêtises vous deux!

- écoute sœurette si tu entends des bruits dans la chambre t'en fais pas va, dis toi juste que ton amour a changer de bord!

- Ha ha ha ce que tu peux être drôle cher frère! Elle partit

- Alors Ed, toujours cette envie d'avoir la soeur d'Emmet?

- Jazz' cette fille me rend fou! Je n'arrête pas de penser à elle.

- En effet, ça veut tout dire mon pote. T'es amoureux!

- AMOUREUX?! MOI?! JAMAIS, jamais je ne retomberais amoureux, elle m'obsède parce que je ne l'ai pas encore eue dans mon pieu!

- Comme tu voudras mon pote, mais je pense que tu te voile la face, tu as peur de souffrir une nouvelle fois mais c'est clair, tu as des sentiments pour cette fille.

Jazz était devenu fou ma parole, AMOUREUX, MOI? Non, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Depuis Heidi, je m'étais promis que cela n'arriverait plus, j'en avais trop souffert. Toutes ces filles avec qui je prenais mon pied, n'étaient que des objets. Mais cette Bella était différente, elle m'attirait et faisait naître en moi un tas d'émotions que je n'aurais jamais crues capables d'exister. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais, non je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle, je ne la connaissais même pas assez, mais au premier regard j'avais ressentit un courant électrique le long de mon corps, je pouvais pas être amoureux d'elle, pas comme ça, le coup de foudre ne pouvait exister, à moins que...

- JE LE SAVAIS!

Je sursautai, je ne m'attendais pas à voir Alice.

- Merde! Mais qu'est ce que tu fou là Alice?

- J'avais oublier mon sac, et je vous ai entendus parler de Bella, alors je suis restée pour écouter. Me dit-elle avec son plus beau sourire.

- On t'as jamais dit que c'était pas poli d'écouter aux portes?

Elle me pinça la langue comme lorsque nous étions gamins.

- Mon cher frère à le béguin pour la fille du shérif! C'est merveilleux!

- Arrête Ali! Surtout ne te mêle pas de ça, et d'abord je n'ai JAMAIS dit que j'étais amoureux de qui que ce soit, encore moins de la nouvelle

- Eddy, je le sais vous finirez ensemble, je le sens tu sais très bien que j'ai TOUJOURS raison! Maintenant que je sais cela je ne vais plus te lâcher Edward Cullen!

J'étais foutu, K.O, lorsque ma soeur avait une idée en tête, elle ne laissait pas tomber jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait ce qu'elle veux. De plus elle avait toujours raisons lorsqu'elle avait un pressentiment. Qu'allais-je faire? Ma soeur n'allait plus me lâcher. Elle avait tort jamais je ne serai sérieux, je n'en étais plus capable. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu' Alice écoute cette conversation? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cette fille emménage dans notre ville?

- Mon petit Edwardounet, je vais tout faire pour que Bella et toi soyez ensemble et tu verras, tu me remercieras plus tard. Heu au fait... quand vous vous marierez, pourrais-je organiser votre mariage?

- ALICE! Cette fille et moi nous ne nous connaissons pas, nous ne sortirons JAMAIS ensemble et surtout JAMAIS JE NE ME MARIERAIS! Et par pitié ARRÊTE avec ce surnom STUPIDE!!!

- Edward, je SAIS que vous aller finir ensemble, je te l'ai déjà dit, je le sens. Bon je file. A tout à l'heure, je t'aime Jazz

- A tout à l'heure ma chérie.

- Oui c'est ça! dis-je hors de moi

Quand je disais qu'elle ne me lâcherait pas c'était un bien piètre mot! ...


	6. Chapitre 5 PDV BELLA

PDV Bella

- Allo?

- Ah ma chérie! Comment vas-tu?

- Maman! Quelle bonne surpise!

- Je suis désolée de t'appeler à une heure aussi tardive mais j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire.

- Que se passe t-il?

- C'est Ethan...

- STOP. Je ne veux plus entendre un mot à propos de ce salaud!

- Écoute chérie...

- Non arrête!

- ÉCOUTE MOI!

- OK!

- Si tu es debout je pense que tu devrais t'asseoir... Ethan est à ta recherche, il veut absolument te retrouver.

- Quoi?! Mais... Mais c'est impossible!

Je crus faire un malaise lorsque ma mère avait prononcé ces mots

- J'ai bien tenté de lui dire que tu ne voulais plus avoir affaire avec lui mais il n'en a cure et crois moi il est déterminé, une fois qu'il saura où tu te trouves il prendra le premier vol pour Seattle

- Maman, il faut à tout prix que tu l'en empêche, je ne veux pas de lui dans ma nouvelle vie. Toi seule sait à quel point j'ai souffert.

- Je le sais. Mais il veut à tout prix te récupérer. Tu le connais, tu sais à quel point il est déterminé.

- Je n'en peux plus de cette histoire, je veux que cela cesse!

- Prends courage... Ma belle je dois te laisser Phil vient de rentrer. A bientôt!

- Au revoir maman...

Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette situation ma mère était d'une incroyable gentillesse au téléphone sauf quand son cher mari arrivait, elle devait toujours me laisser comme par hasard... Et puis pourquoi ce salaud revenait-il enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie? Tout ce que je voulais c'était une autre vie loin de ce qui me rappelait Ethan, ma mère, Phil et tout ce qui venait de Phœnix . Je me sentais vide à présent comme si tous mes sentiments étaient sous morphine, mes blessures n'étaient qu'endormies. Si Ethan avait l'intention de me retrouver comme le prétendait ma mère tout cette douleur que j'avais enfouie au plus profond de moi même se réveillerait et je n'aurais plus de repos. Tous les souvenirs, bons comme mauvais me reviendraient en pleine face. Et je sais très bien que je me retrouverais à nouveau dans les bars d'Ethan. Même s'il m'avait humiliée et fait souffrir il y avait cette part de moi (totalement folle je vous l'accorde) qui voulait qu'il revienne, qui pouvait tout pardonner mais cette partie de moi devait disparaître. Il en valait de la santé mentale. Que devrais-je faire si un jour il se présenterait à ma porte? Que lui dirais-je s'il me suppliait pour que nous nous remettions ensemble?Je ne savais pas, je ne savais plus, j'étais complètement perdue.J'avais construis un mur de glace autour de mon cœur afin que personne ne puisse y pénétrer. Mais j'avais l'impression que lorsque Edward Cullen s'approchait de moi cette glace voulait fondre. Depuis que je l'avais rencontré quelque chose avait changé en moi mais quoi? Il fallait que je tire cela au clair. Pourquoi la vie ne pouvait-elle pas être moins compliquée? Pourquoi fallait-il que les histoires d'amours le soient encore plus? Et pourquoi nous, êtres humains faisions tout pour rendre ces situations encore plus difficile? Pourquoi tant de mensonges et de trahison? Je ne comprenais pas le but de tout cela, encore moins le but de cette vie...


	7. Chapitre 6 PDV ETHAN

PDV Ethan

J'étais enfin décidé, c'est Bella que je voulais et pas cette salope d'Amanda, cette dernière m'avait trompé avec mon frère. J'en avais tiré une grande leçon ne JAMAIS faire confiance à une femme. Cela dit je pouvais bien parler, ma grande passion était de courir TOUTES les filles qui croisaient mon chemin, je ne faisais que jouer avec elles, lorsque mes relations duraient un peu trop longtemps, je m'empressais de les gâcher en trompant mes "copines " avec les premières venues, c'était plus facile que de les larguer, au moins je n'avais pas à leur parler, leur dire pour quelle raison j'avais fais cela, répondre à toutes leurs questions stupides ... Je m'arrangeais toujours pour qu'elles me surprennent en plein acte, la discussion après cette découverte me faisais bien rire puisque je faisais toujours en sorte de les rendre coupable, leur disant que si elles étaient un meilleur coup je n'aurais pas été voir ailleurs à ce moment là, elles partaient en pleurant et je n'avais plus aucune nouvelles d'elles. Mais jamais je n'aurait penser moi, Ethan Shaw que le jour viendrait où ma copine viendrait à me tromper, malheureusement comme on dit la roue tourne et dans mon cas elle avait très mal tourné. Ma plus longue relation avait duré deux ans je peux vous dire que j'étais fou amoureux de cette fille Isabella Swan, la sœur de mon meilleur ami, Emmet. Personne n'était au courant de cette relation, j'ai vécu deux années formidables avec elle mais je continuais à voir ailleurs, pourtant je ne ressentais rien pour ces filles, c'était purement savais que ma façon d'agir n'était pas correcte, mais que dire j'étais un véritable con! Et j'avais perdu l'amour de ma vie mais je ne m'en étais rendu compte bien trop tard. Bella était mon premier amour jamais je n'avait aimé quelqu'un comme elle, mais je ne pouvais arrêter d'être un tombeur sous prétexte que j'étais amoureux... Enfin c'est ce que je croyais... ( Quand je vous dit que je suis un gros con) Bella a très vite découvert que je la trompait et en une seconde tout s'est envolé, sauf que cette fois je ne voulais pas qu'on le découvre... Pour finir je suis resté avec Amanda la fille avec qui je trompait Bella, après la rupture avec cette dernière j'avais décidé d'être sérieux et d'arrêter mes conneries et ça m'est complètement retomber dessus. Je n'en ai pas vraiment voulu à Amanda, j'étais juste déçu. Je ne pense pas que l'aimait , c'était surtout pour me prouver que je pouvais être sérieux. Je comprenais ce sentiment qu'était la trahison à présent et j'étais prêt, prêt a retourner supplier Bella de me reprendre. Il y avait déjà deux mois qu'elle était partie, elle m'avait annoncé son départ pour Forks durant le mois de juillet, nous nous fréquentions toujours car son frère était mon meilleur ami, j'étais quasiment toujours fourré chez eux, lorsque Bella me croisait elle était froide et distante et ne m'adressait que très peu la parole. Elle me manquait terriblement, cette fille avait changé ma vision de la vie désormais j'étais quelqu'un qui recherchais la stabilité et une relation sérieuse. Ce chamboulement est arrivé peu après son départ, j'étais bouleversé et j'ai parlé avec ma mère de cette situation. Ma mère ma ouvert les yeux

- C'est cette fille qui a changé à ce point mon dragueur de fils?!Chéri, cette fille mérite un Oscar! Tu dois reconquérir son cœur mon fils, si celui-ci n'est pas déjà prit. Je connais Isabella et cette fille est merveilleuse, peut-être qu'un garçon un peu plus futé que toi l'aura découvert...

- Je sais maman, je suis un vrai con, j'aurai du arrêter de la tromper, mais j'avais peur de mes sentiments. Jamais je n'avais été amoureux.

- Le principal est que tu t'en sois rendu compte, vaut mieux tard que jamais. Prends courage.

Voilà les mots que m'avait dit ma mère, j'avais décidé d'appeler la mère de Bella afin de lui demander où se trouvait-elle à Forks

- Allô Madame Wilde?

- Ethan! Comment oses-tu appeler?

- Eh bien j'aimerais avoir des nouvelles de votre fille

- Écoute-moi bien Ethan, Bella va très bien surtout depuis qu'elle est loin de toi, tu l'as fais énormément souffrir, il serait à présent préférable que tu l'oublies définitivement!

- Écouter Madame Wilde, il est peut-être un peu tard mais j'aime votre fille et je la veux je ferrai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la ravoir à mes côtés, j'irais même jusque Forks! Donnez-moi son adresse je vous en prie! J'ai changé je ne veux plus lui faire de mal!

- Es-tu fou? Ne t'avises pas de rendre visite à ma fille, laisse la une bonne fois pour toutes! Maintenant qu'elle a commencé à oublier tu voudrais réapparaître dans sa vie ainsi, comme par enchantement et bien tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil!

- Ce n'est pas grave, vous ne me donnez pas l'adresse où elle vit je la trouverai par d'autre moyen, croyez moi Madame Wilde, je ne suis pas prêt de lâcher prise. Je retrouverai Bella et elle reviendra à mes côtés!

- Si j'étais toi jeune homme je ne parlerai pas si vite comment crois-tu qu'Emmet va réagit si il apprends que tu as fais du mal à sa petite sœur et que vous êtes sortis ensemble. Je ne parle même pas de son père qui va vouloir te casser la figure, si j'étais toi je ne parlerais pas aussi vite. Cette conversation est terminée! Au revoir Ethan!

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire un mot de plus, elle avait raccroché. Décidément ça n'allait pas être facile. De plus, je n'avais pas penser à Emmet, je n'étais pas sûr qu'il approuverait et son père encore moins. Mais cette fois j'étais déterminé, je prendrai même des coups s'il le faut mais je tenterai ma chance avec Isabella, qu'importe le prix, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle m'aime à nouveau, je lui montrerai à quel point j'ai changé, je ferai tout, TOUT pour cette fille qui me rend fou...

***

Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre? Est-ce que vous vous attendiez a un point de vue d'Ethan? Laissez moi vois impressions!


	8. Chapitre 7 PDV EDWARD

PDV Edward

Bella,Bella, Bella, je n'avais plus que ce nom en tête. Cette fille avait littéralement envahi mon esprit et ma chère soeur avait toujours cette stupide idée de me caser mais cette fois elle avait trouvé: sa meilleure amie. Alice passait son temps à parler d'elle durant les repas, à une quelconque discussion de famille on aurait presque pu dire qu'elle était tombée amoureuse (une deuxième fois), y'en a un qui devait être bien jaloux, Jasper même lorsqu'elle était avec lui elle passait son temps à parler d'elle " Oh Bella et moi, sommes allées faire du shopping on a acheter, enfin j'ai acheté des tas de vêtements MAGNIFIQUES ( petit sautillement), Oh Bella est vraiment trop super adorable, je suis trop contente qu'elle soit ici, à Forks j'ai enfin une vraie amie, Oh tu sais quoi? Demain Bella et moi on va au Spa ca va etre GRANDIOSE (cris et sautillements)" Voilà ce que disait ma chère sœur à longueur de journée et je ne sais vraiment pas comment Jasper pouvait supporter cela J'étais content que que Lily ait trouvé une vraie amie, en général les filles qui restaient avec elle ne voulaient qu'une seule chose un rencard avec moi c'est pour cela qu'Alice préférait rester en famille elle ne désirait plus rester avec des filles qui ne s'intéressaient qu'à son frère, à mon plus grand malheur! Peut-être que si Jazz était si tolérant avec cette amitié pensait-il à en prendre avantage en pensant à un plan à trois! Non sérieux il faut vraiment que j'aille me dégourdir la *** je commence vraiment à devenir dingue trop de pression, cela faisait un certain temps que je n'avais pas pris mon pied et il était bien temps que je le fasse, sinon qu'en serait-il de ma réputation de casanova?! Pourtant la seule que je voulais vraiment était Bella je ne comprenais pas pour quelle raison je voulais absolument cette fille! Elle est si belle, si désirable, si douce... Roohhh il est temps petit Eddy d'aller faire des folies! Tout à coupmon quelqu'un me heurta, dès que je la vit mon coeur ratta un battement, Bella sortait de la chambre d'Alice, étant encore dans mes pensées je ne la vis que lorsqu'elle me percuta, elle était vraiment saisissante, d'une beauté naturelle, cette fille me rendait dingue je dus cacher mon trouble, après tout je devais jouer mon rôle de garçon "charmant" lorsqu'elle était avec moi je m'attelai donc à la tâche.

- Salut ma beauté lui dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire, qui jusqu'à présent en avait fait tomber plus d'une, elle rougit c''était bon signe, elle était vraiment mignonne lorsqu'elle rougissait chose que je n'avais JAMAIS regarder chez une fille ni trouvé adorable.

- Excuse-moi, j'étais distraite

- Oh ce n'est pas grave, c'est toujours un plaisir de percuter une beauté pareille!

Je savais que pour l'avoir dans mon pieu je devais la charmer lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas comme tous ces mecs qui couchaient avec des tas d'autres filles, bien que ça soit exactement ce que j'étais. Cependant cette fille avait le don de me faire ressentir un petit quelque chose que je n'arrivais toujours pas à définir.

- Ma soeur ne t'ennuie pas trop?

- Pas du tout, c'est d'ailleurs la seule amie que j'ai ici, elle me fait juste un peu peur avec ses idées de relooking pour la fête de samedi.

- Alice restera toujours Alice. Je te souhaite bonne chance, sais-tu la raison pour laquelle elle t'as invité à la maison aujourd'hui?

- Non, elle m'a juste dit qu'elle avait quelque chose de très important à me dire.

- Ah oui je vois, eh bien ça ne saurait tarder, prépares-toi à passer une après-midi incroyable, je vais devoir te quitter ma belle, aurevoir dis-je en embrassant sur le coin de la bouche. J'eus immédiatement une décharge électrique qui se propagea dans tout mon corps, j'avais envie de l'embrasser avec toute la passion qu'elle me faisait ressentir, Bella était plus rouge qu'une tomate je ne vis rien de plus car je parti sans lui demander mon reste. Jamais je n'avais réagit de la sorte avec une fille habituellement, je me contentais de leur dire de me suivre et je tirais mon coup. Et puis j'avais cette obsession de la vouloir rien que pour moi depuis la première fois où j'avais croisé son regard. Elle était pourtant tout ce que j'évitais: intelligente, timide, qui s'habillait assez mal. Pourtant il était clair que Bella était très belle mais elle n'exploitait pas le moins du monde sa beauté. Savait-elle qu'elle était belle? Il était temps que j'arrête de penser à cette fille... Serais-je tombé amoureux, c'était impossible je m'étais toujours juré le contraire.

Le samedi était enfin arrivé et la fête allait bientôt commencer. Cela faisait des heures que Lily et Bella étaient dans sa chambre. Et c'est à cet instant que Bella descendit les escaliers, elle était sublime, elle portait une petite robe bustier noire qui lui arrivait un peu au dessus des genoux et qui mettait sa poitrine en valeur et ses longues portait des escarpins noir à talon haut, qui allongeaient encore plus ses fines jambes,cette fille était vraiment époustouflante, ma soeur lui avait bouclé les cheveux et il descendaient en cascade le long de son dos, elle était très légèrement maquillée mais assez pour mettre ses beaux yeux en valeur. On aurait pu comparer Isabella a une déesse, elle avait fait bondir mon cœur lorsque je l'avait vu descendre les marches. Elle vint à moi me regardant d'un air perplexe.

- Ed.. Edward???

- T'ai-je dis que tu es sublime mon ange! Elle rougit encore mais cela lui allait réellement bien.

- Merci. Tu es très beau toi aussi me dit-elle timidement

- Alors prête à faire la fête?

- Eh bien oui, j'espère ne rien casser ou ne pas tomber. me dit-elle en rougissant

- Ne t'inquiète pas si tu tombes je te rattraperai lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil

Alice arriva toujours très belle comme à son habitude. Elle portait une robe bustier bleue marine et avait lâcher tout simplement ses cheveux. Elle partit avec Bella dire bonjour aux invités me laissant seul avec mes pensées.

J'étais déterminé à l'avoir, je ne ferai rien pour tenté de la faire éloigner, j'allais jouer la comédie jusqu'au bout et je l'aurait, je la voulait rien que pour moi quitte à n'être "qu'avec" elle mais au moins il n'y aurait aucun autre homme qui pourrait la toucher, c'était hors de question. Je n'ai jamais été possessif ni jaloux mais la c'était totalement différent.

J'allai à la rencontre d'Emmet, le frère de Bella, c'était un gars sympa que j'appréciais beaucoup. Malgré sa stature imposante, il était très gentil et ne se prenait pas la tête, c'était un coureur tout comme moi mais il semblerait qu'il ait eu un coup de foudre pour Rosalie, ces deux là ne se quittaient plus depuis quelques jours et j'avais comme l'impression qu'il y avait de l'amour dans l'air.

- Hey Em' comment va?

- ça va bien mon pote et toi?

- Eh bien je profite de la fête, tu as vu toutes les filles qu'il y a dans cette salle, pas mal hein?

- Oui pas mal mais aucune n'est aussi belle comparée à ma Rosie

- Alors c'est officiel vous êtes ensembles?

- Oui on est ensemble, mec cette nana j'en suis fou, elle est incroyablement belle, intelligente et qu'est ce qu'elle est chaude !!

- Je comprends lui dis-je en rigolant, donc c'est terminé plus d'autres filles?

- Fini! Jcrois que quand tu tombe amoureux, il est impossible d'aller vers d'autres filles, cette fois mon coeur est pris pour de bon et j'espère pour longtemps.

Il vit un garçon s'approcher de Bella et il courrut le faire déguerpir, elle riait de la façon dont Emmet traitait ce garçon de tous les noms bien que ce pauvre mec avait déjà compris qu'il valait mieux déguerpir lorsqu'il avait vu ce géant arrivé. Je me disais que moi aussi j'aurais pu être à sa place, il fallait que je l'amadoue.

C'est alors que je LE vit arrivé, de nul part alors que nous ne nous étions plus vu depuis quelques mois. Lorsqu'il vit Bella je pu voir cette petite étincelle dans ses yeux, je n'allait pas être seul à me battre pour les faveurs de la belle Bella...

Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre? Qui peut bien être ce mystérieux persoonnage?

Laisser vos commentaires. La suite très bientôt! Bisous

Bonne lecture!


	9. Chapitre 8 PDV BELLA

Alice m'avait appelée, elle m'avait supplié de la retrouver chez elle, j'étais gênée moi, j'avais peur de tomber sur Edward. Ce garçon m'impressionnait et me rendais muette d'admiration, je le trouvais tellement beau. Il hantait , mes pensées, mes journées et mes nuits depuis que j'avais croisé son regard. Mais bon ce garçon n'était pas fait pour moi, pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à quelqu'un comme moi je suis si ... insignifiante ! J'avais le pressentiment qu'Alice avait quelque chose en tête et cela m'effrayais. Lorsque j'arrivai à la villa des Cullens mon cœur battait déjà à tout rompre. Je sonnai à la porte et le majordome vint ouvrir j'entrai et allai directement à la chambre d'Alice.

- Alors puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe? lui dis-je méfiante

J'adorai Alice mais parfois cette incroyable boule d'énergie me rendait nerveuse, avec elle on pouvait s'attendre au pire comme au meilleur. Mais c'était une fille géniale et elle avait une grande place dans mon cœur.

- Ma chérie surtout reste calme!

- Alice cette phrase sonne déjà comme mon arrêt de mort!

- Enfin Bella j'ai juste besoin de te dire quelque chose.

- Aller lance toi! lui lançais-je impatiente

- Je te le dirai plus tard! Surpriiise!

- Je hais les surprises tu le sais bien ça! lui dis-je en faisant une moue boudeuse

- Dis-moi tu veux bien que je te fasse un petit relooking pour la fête de samedi? Elle me supplia de ses grands yeux verts.

- C'est hors de question! Je suis très bien comme je suis!

Elle me fit la moue la plus triste qu'elle avait en stock et je fus instantanément sans défense, cette Alice savait y faire! Eh oui Alice obtient TOUJOURS ce qu'elle VEUT!

- Très bien mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi! Et s'il te plait ne me transforme pas en clown ou en poupée Barbie

Elle vint m'embrasser et je l'enlaçai, lorsque je l'avais connue j'avais été surprise par les manière un peu exubérantes et très câlines d'Alice mais après un certain temps je m'y étais faite.

- J'ai oublié mon téléphone dans la voiture dis-je alors que je venais de m'en apercevoir

- Eh bien alors qu'attend tu pour aller le chercher me dit Alice

- J'arrive !

Je sortis de sa chambre me précipitant dans le couloir, j'étais encore dans mon petit nuage lorsqu'un mur de béton me percuta. Lorsque je m'aperçus que le prétendu mur de béton était Edward Cullen j'en fus d'autant plus troublée, ce contact m'avait totalement électrisée, cette sensation fut inouïe mon corps tout entier avait réagit à ce contact, à ce moment je priai tous les dieux de faire durer ce moment encore quelques siècles, cela avait été si intense, même mon premier baiser ne m'avait fait cet effet. Ce pourrait-il que le coup de foudre existe réellement, qu'en rien qu'un regard notre cœur soit obnubilé par cette personne? Jamais ce genre de chose ne m'étais arrivé et sincèrement je commençai à en avoir peur. Je ne savais pas quoi dire et Edward semblait être en plein conflit intérieur. Il me regarda et sourit je rougissais déjà. Ce garçon avait l'art de l'intimidation? Ou c'était moi qui avais un sérieux problème?

- Salut ma beauté me dit-il

- Excuse-moi, j'étais distraite

- Oh ce n'est pas grave, c'est toujours un plaisir de percuter une beauté pareille!

Était- ce une blague? Car si ça l'était elle était de très mauvais goût! Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était comme cela avec moi? A mon avis il essayait de tenter quelque chose avec moi pour me mettre plus facilement dans son lit, sauf qu'avec Isabella Swan ça ne se passait pas comme cela. Il faudrait très vite que je m'éloigne de lui avant que je ne tombe amoureuse et qu'il me brise le cœur comme Ethan l'avait fait auparavant. Il me sortis de mes pensées.

- Ma sœur ne t'ennuie pas trop?

- Pas du tout, c'est d'ailleurs la seule amie que j'ai ici, elle me fait juste un peu peur avec ses idées de relooking pour la fête de samedi. Lui- répondis-je sincèrement

- Alice restera toujours Alice. Je te souhaite bonne chance, sais-tu la raison pour laquelle elle t'as invité à la maison aujourd'hui?

- Non, elle m'a juste dit qu'elle avait quelque chose de très important à me dire.

- Ah oui je vois, eh bien ça ne saurait tarder, prépares-toi à passer une après-midi incroyable, je vais devoir te quitter ma belle, au revoir.

Il m'embrassa sur le coin de la bouche et il partit sans rien ajouter. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux pour qui se prenait-il? Pourtant cette sensation avait été merveilleuse et j'aurai voulu qu'il m'embrasse comme jamais il n'avait embrassé aucune fille mais malheureusement ce garçon ne pensait qu'à une seule chose mettre toutes les filles de Forks dans son lit et pas à embrasser une pauvre fille aussi hideuse que moi. Je parti en furie expliquer à Alice ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Alice est-ce que cette chose importante que tu avais à me dire était de me caser avec ton idiot de frère?

Elle me regardai étonnée.

- Que s'est t-il passé?

- Ton frère me fait du rentre dedans, il m'embrasse la commissure des lèvres. Je peux savoir ce qui lui prends?

- Ma chérie tu es dans son tableau de chasse et crois moi tant qu'il n'aura pas eu ce qu'il veut il continuera de faire ce petit jeu.

- Et qu'est ce que je suis censée faire? dis-je paniquée

- Ne pas tomber dans son piège, il sera prêt à tout, il utilisera tous les stratagèmes possibles pour atteindre son but. Mais je crois que cette fois si ce sera différent, il tombera dans son propre piège et crois moi cette histoire n'est pas prête de se terminer!

Je la regardai en me demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire et ne trouvai pas, je ne comprenais rien à cette histoire et je ne voulais pas en savoir plus! Cela faisait au moins dix minutes que nous étions couchées dans son lit dans nos pensées respectives, lorsqu'Alice se redressa.

- Que se passe t-il Lilly?

- Allez viens je dois te montrer pourquoi je t'ai appelée.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers de l'étage puis ceux qui menaient au garage.

- Aller on y va!

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa Mini et nous partîmes dans une direction inconnue, Alice ne voulait toujours pas me dire où nous nous rendions.

Telle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis ma très chère Alice se garer devant un gigantesque centre commercial.

- Génial on va faire les boutiques fis-je ironique

- Si je te l'avais dit tu n'aurai pas voulu venir!

- ça c'est sûr! dis-je convaincue

- Aller on y va!

Et c'est là que commença réellement mon enfer, Alice m'emmena dans tous les magasins et me fit essayer des tonnes de tenues, elle les achetai à chaque fois qu'elles les trouvaient belle. Je n'en pouvais plus tout ce que je voulais c'était rentrer me terrer sous mon lit et me réveiller des années plus tard. Pourquoi l'avais-je suivie? A mon avis je devais être légèrement sado!

Après quelques heures de shopping plus tard, Alice me ramena chez moi.

- Je suis rentrée! dis-je en arrivant dans le salon

Comme chaque jours, personne n'était à la maison. Je commençais à déprimer. Je me sentais réellement seule. De plus je ne cessais de penser à Edward, il me rendait complètement folle. Je voyais tous ces couples, Emmet et Rosalie, Alice et Jasper et je me sentais si seule, si mal je me rappelais le temps où tout allait bien avec Ethan, décidément celui-là je n'arrivais pas à faire une croix dessus j'étais complètement embrouillée dans mes pensées je ne savais plus où j'en étais ni ce que je voulais. Serais-je toujours amoureuse d'Ethan, aurais-je des sentiments pour Edward. L'entrée fracassante d'Emmet me perturba.

- Hey! Salut Sœurette, la forme?

Ensuite Rosalie arriva à sa suite.

- Bonjour Bella comment vas-tu?

- Eh bien ça pourrait aller mieux!

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe petite sœur? on t'as fait du mal? me demanda t-il inquiet

- ça va Emmet on ne m'a pas fait du mal, je suis juste un peu déprimée, le mal du pays je présume

- Oh, ma pauvre petite sœur chérie je t'aime! dit-il en m'enlaçant et en m'embrassant

- Arrête de me serrer si fort tu me fais mal!

- Bon mes petites femmes je vous laisse, je vais me laver.

Il partit et embrassa Rosalie. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Emmet avait l'air plus heureux, ils formaient un beau couple. Rosalie passait tout son temps à la maison et j'avais appris à la connaitre et elle n'avait aucun rapport avec l'image que l'on se faisait d'elle au premier abord. C'était une femme très gentille très douce et très maternelle, j'avais eu l'occasion de la voir à l'œuvre avec les enfants de mes voisins. Beaucoup de gens disaient que Rosalie n'était qu'une garce mais tout cela était faux, derrière cette apparence sublime mais froide se cachait une femme réellement humaine, qui avait souffert de la mort son père. Il était vrai que Rosalie sortait avec des tas et des tas de garçons. Avec Emmet elle était bien plus calme, plus sage, plus mature même si elle avait déjà grandit bien avant son age. Elle devait travailler pour faire vivre sa mère et elle même, elle devait combiner ses études et son travail de serveuse puisque sa mère ne pensait qu'a boire. Je pense qu'Emmet lui apportait la stabilité et l'amour dont avait besoin. Nous n'avions pas tout de suite accrocher elle et moi, mais avec le temps nous avions commencer à parler et nous nous étions prises en affection au fil du temps, je la considérait à présent comme ma propre sœur et je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

- Alors ma chérie, je suis sûre que ce qui te démanges n'a rien à voir avec le mal du pays. Est-ce que je me trompe?

- En effet tu as raison, c'est à propos de mon histoire avec mon ex,Ethan, je ne sais pas si j'ai toujours des sentiments pour lui, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Pourtant il m'a fais souffrir, et puis il y Edward je ne comprend pas son comportement, je sais que c'est un sale con et un dragueur, mais il m'attire, lorsque je le frôle je ressens des tas de frissons le long de mon corps, je ne comprends plus rien à l'amour vraiment je suis perdue.

- Pour Edward je te conseille de ne pas trop t'approcher de lui, il ne cherche qu'a obtenir ce qu'il veut, s'il te charme c'est tout simplement parce qu'il n'arrive toujours pas à t'avoir dans son lit, il voit que tu lui résistes. C'est un jeu pour lui. Je te conseille de profiter de la vie, de sortir. Je sais qu'Emmet ne serait pas trop d'accord mais si nous organisons une sortie ensemble il n'aura pas le choix. Ne t'en fais pas tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui te mérites tu es belle intelligente. Tu compte énormément pour moi et je tiens très fort à toi .

- Merci Rosie, je te considère comme ma propre sœur. Mais je t'en prie pas un mot à Emmet.

- Ne t'en fais pas, motus et bouche cousue!

A cet instant Emmet arriva.

- Bon ma chérie on y va? dit-il en embrassant Rosie

- Oui à tout à l'heure ma chérie!

Rosalie m'enlaça et Emmet en fit de même

- Je t'aime petite sœur! A tantôt

- Pas de bêtise les enfants!

Ils partirent tous deux main dans la main.

Je décidai de me faire un sandwich, le mangeai, allai me laver pour aller me coucher. Je n'avais pas trop le moral et avais besoin de me reposer ce que je fis.

[align=center]* * *[/align]

Nous étions déjà samedi, j'étais complètement stressée, j'avais peur de ce qu'Alice allait me faire, elle avait prévu une séance relooking. J'arrivai chez les Cullens Alice m'attendait au seuil de la porte elle était SUREXCITÉE. C'est comme si le père noël était venu lui apporter un cadeau (moi). Je lui avait donné carte blanche pour ce relooking, j'avais besoin de changer de tête afin de me sentir mieux dans ma peau et qui sait trouver l'homme de ma vie! A mon avis je rêvais un peu trop mais bon il y a toujours un espoir.

Alice me prit par la main et me tira jusqu'à la chambre.

- C'est parti! Ma chérie tu va être magnifique!

- Je m'attends au pire!

- N'aie pas peur, je suis une vraie pro!

Alice était incroyable, elle allait et venait de sa salle de bain personnelle à sa chambre. Elle m'avait épilée les jambes, le maillot, les aisselles et les sourcils à la cire je souffrais mais c'était pour la bonne cause enfin selon Alice... Elle avait enduit mon visage d'argile, ensuite elle m'avait fait prendre un bon bain et ensuite elle avait passer des heures a rechercher LA tenue idéale. Elle était tombée sur une magnifique robe bustier noire elle me l'avait fait essayé et coup de chance elle m'allait parfaitement, elle m'avait prêter des escarpins noir à en couper le souffle. Elle avait terminé son œuvre avec une très légère touche de maquillage mais mes yeux étaient mis en valeur. Elle me mit face au miroir et je n'en revenais pas du résultat.

- Est... Est ce que c'est vraiment moi? dis-je sous le choc

- Oui c'est toi! Tu es sublime. Et puis il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire tu es déjà magnifique au naturel.

- Merci du compliment! En tout cas tu as fais du très bon travail! Merci!

- Bon allons-y! Je vais arriver, toi tu peux descendre.

Je descendis, Edward se trouvait en bas des escaliers, il était magnifique, il portait un simple jeans noir et une magnifique chemise grise moulante, qui mettait en valeur sa musculature, il était comme toujours à couper le souffle. Ce dernier me regardait d'une façon étrange, il me suivait du regard pendant que je descendais les escaliers, il avait l'air d'être déconcerté. Me trouvait-il assez jolie? J'avais peur de ne pas lui plaire. Mais pourquoi lui plaire? Roohh! Pourquoi toutes ces questions? Arrivée en bas je décidai de me lancer et de le tirer de ses pensées.

- Ed.. Edward?

- T'ai-je dis que tu es sublime mon ange!

Il m'avait appelé mon ange! Et il avait dit que j'étais sublime, j'étais scotchée. Je me sentais bouillir, mon corps entier avait des chaleurs. Je devait être rouge pivoine. Il me rendait complètement folle mon corps réagissait aux moindre de ses gestes, à sa merveilleuse odeur.

- Merci. Tu es très beau toi aussi. Lui dis-je timidement

- Alors prête à faire la fête?

- Eh bien oui, j'espère ne rien casser ou ne pas tomber.

- Ne t'inquiète pas si tu tombes je te rattraperai me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil

Alice arriva elle était très jolie, elle avait mis une petite robe bustier bleue et avait lâché ses long cheveux bouclés. Elle me tira par le bras pour me présenter à ses amis, premiers arrivés il y avait James un beau blond, musclé aux yeux bleus, Paul un indien de la réserve Quilleute, Angela avec son petit ami Ben et Mike. Alice me laissa d'ailleurs avec ce dernier, ce gars était sympa mais assez lourd il n'arrêtait pas de me faire du pied.

- Alors ça te dis que l'on se fasse un petit ciné toi et moi samedi prochain?

- Non désolée, je ne pourrai pas j'ai des choses à faire.

- Aller bébé, c'est pas grave tu peux tout de même venir c'est pas pour une fois!

C'est alors qu'Emmet arriva furieux, il détestait qu'un mec ne m'approche de trop près.

- Espèce de sale petit con t'as plutôt intérêt à dégager et à plus t'approcher de ma soeur, aller dégage salle merde!

- Euh o...ou...oui

Emmett lui avait tellement fais peur qu'il était partit sans même me regarder.

- Merci de m'avoir débarrassé de ce pot de colle frérot!

- Bon je vais retourner près de ma Rose!

Il s'était arrêté près d'Edward, ils avaient échanger quelques mots.

- C'est alors qu'arriva un beau jeune homme, il était grand, même très grand, il avait un teint hâlé et portait un t-shirt noir qui collait à sa musculature plus que développée, il posa sur moi un regard intense.

Il croisa le regard d'Edward, il y eut comme une décharge électrique tout à coup.

Alors qu'en avez vous penser? Suis-je toujours à la hauteur? J'espère que ça vous à plu. Laissez-moi plein de commentaries =)


End file.
